Kara Pashna
Kara Pashna is a kara for the Indran god Jitarayara. He was sent by Jitarayara to seek wisdom from Trijara after a litik of Kamal predicted the end of the world. After then visiting Kamal and her litiks he went to Attallaj Valley where he was punished with death by Pesu because Pashna saved the life of Teala Ackbar who Pesu had punished. Pashna is a compassionate man and quite stoic in many ways. He tries to keep his feelings in check but loves to experience new delights and wonders. Description Appearance See also: Indran Pashna is an Indran and so his physical appearance is typical for the species. He has stark white skin and a large gelatinous bulb on his head where a human might have hair. From the bulb fall tendrils but while most of his people would tie these tendrils with decoration, Pashna has then open, loose and simple. He wears an ornate set of armour that is used as a symbol rather than for any real protection. The chestplate is composed of two rising wings. The shoulder pads rise up to form crescents that sweep around the back of his head. He wears a headdress that consists of two large cog-like circles on either side of his bulb and rest upon a connection that slips underneath the jelly bulb and the tendrils to support both the neck and both cogs. Hovering, via a magnetic attraction, to the right cog is a miniature data-mould. It isn't a large one but because it is permanently stationed beside the priest's head. When in adverse weather, such as cold or extreme rain, he will wear a heavy, thick cloak with fur-liningPan Post 16, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Personality As a trained kara Pashna observes all the nuances he can to appease and respect each of the gods of Indra, who all have their own methods and manners and appreciate varying displays of worship. Although Pashna is knowledgeable he can be forgetful or may not quickly grasp more abstract conceptsPan Post 18, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is homosexual with taste for other men, though he is quite reserved sexually and unlikely to pursue his love interest vehemently. Litik Map describes Pashna as a typical kara of Jitarayara, perfectly representing the good qualities of such a role. Despite being quite stoic, Pashna is thrilled with new wonders and sights of the worldPan Post 19, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is empathetic to others' plights and upsetPan Post 24, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is unable to turn away from the sufferings of a child in need, despite knowing he may be punished severely for helpingPan Post 28, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. He is a very faithful man, especially to Jitarayara. Even in death, Pashna doesn't seek his lord's protection but, instead, his forgivenessPan Post 29, Pan Page 1, Indra (Story Arc), Pantheons of the NeSiverse written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon Bernard the Clay-Pidgeon is a pidgeon-like robot made of a clay body with wooden wings. Despite this it is capable of flying, though quite clumsily. The robo-bird was made by the god Jitarayara who used the bird to record the things it hears and repeat them back through a speaker in its beak. The bird is very tame and dependent on its owner, often finding itself accidentally abused. Yet it is capable of also videoing events and can fly across great distances very quickly, despite being so clumsy (citation needed). Data-Mould See also: Data-Mould Pashna wears a data-mould, which hovers inches from his ear via a magnetic attraction to the cog of his headdress. It looks, like all data-moulds, to be an eight-shape that glows gently. Because the device is always attached, it means he is forever partially within the digital realm of the data-mould. Staff Pashna will use a staff on long journeys which helps him relief the stress of walking. Powers Soul-Channelling See also: Soul-Channelling Kara Pashna is able to channel his soul into various physical affects. He mostly uses this to help heal extreme sicknesses in people. He is able to better target his healing power by researching the diseases effects through his data-mould as he works. History Indra (Story Arc) Main article: Indra (Story Arc) Kara Pashna travels up through The Tandras to Kolaji where he meets with Trijara, god of wisdom. He informs Trijara of the quest he has been sent on. After relaying the news to Trijara he returns to Kajadat to tell his own lord, Jitarayara, that Trijara will research the predicted event - that event being the destruction of the planet Indra. Unwilling to wait for Trijara, Jitarayara sends Pashna onwards to Kamal whose litik predicted the end of the world. He sends the kara with Bernard the Clay Pidgeon who can record everything Pashna tells it. He reaches Penumbra and takes a ferry to the disc where the Temple of Kamal is located. He looks up and watches Brethrain eclipse the sun and the city's lights shut off for Indra Hour. During the darkness he feels a hand in his and he is introduced to Litik Map. Once inside the temple he meets Kamal and a gathering of litiks, including Litik Rjingi who first experienced the vision. They engage in a mass vision so that many litiks could see it together. They gather in an arena while Pashna watches. They pass into the Other Plane from which demons emerge to try and kill them. Some litiks, including Litik Map, fought off the demons. Once the vision is over Litik Rjingi reveals new insights - the threat to the planet would be an alien spacecraft. Pashna travels to Apojiva Valleys, intending to meet with Pesu in Attallaj Valley. However he is kidnapped and taken to Ovai Minor Valley. His kidnapper is Swati Ackbar, wife to the Count of Ovai Minor, and mother to a sick boy named Teala. Teala has been cursed by Pesu because Ovai Minor is in open revolt against Attallaj Valley. Unable to watch a little boy suffer Pashna uses his data-mould to help him pour his healing energies into the boy and cure him. He is then free to continue on his way. When he arrives at the Ziggurat of Pesu, Pesu decides that Pashna must suffer in the stead of the boy and he kills Pashna. Despite pleas from the Duke of Attallaj, Nari, and the demands of Jitarayara, Pesu refuses to resurrect Pashna. References Pantheons of the NeSiverse References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Religious Characters Category:Pan Characters